


if we could just pretend

by epilogues



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Slow Dancing, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epilogues/pseuds/epilogues
Summary: "dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist," he pleaded.





	if we could just pretend

**Author's Note:**

> just a short brencer drabble. title from the flatsound song of the same name.

“Dance with me and pretend the world doesn’t exist,” Brendon pleaded, clasping Spencer’s hand in his own. “Please, Spence.”

Spencer looked up at the younger boy from his seat, at his begging eyes and unusually tidy brown hair, and tried to ignore the mechanical monster that constantly trailed him. “Okay. Let’s dance,” Spencer agreed, rising slowly from his uncomfortable plastic chair.

“Thank you, Spence,” Brendon said sincerely as he led the older boy out onto the dance floor. As they began to turn in aimless, unhurried circles, blue lights swung back and forth over their heads. They certainly weren’t the only couple out swaying to the gentle music, but it almost felt like they were. 

“Bren, we should probably talk about -”

“Shh,” Brendon insisted, briefly removing his hand from Spencer’s hip to place a finger over the other boy’s lips. “We’re pretending the world doesn’t exist, remember?”

Spencer nodded, even though he and Brendon both knew that at some point, they’d have to talk about the almost invisible cannula snaking from Brendon’s nose. “Okay. Sorry. Let's just dance.” 

Spencer pulled Brendon in closer, and they set off again, feet moving in slow, unnamed shapes on the floor. Brendon leaned forward slightly and rested his head on Spencer’s shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment and just breathing. 

“I love you, Spence,” he whispered. The soft words tickled Spencer's neck and danced all around his skin.

“I love you too,” Spencer replied. It was hard to speak around the lump that always seemed to be in his throat lately. 

Brendon hummed contentedly and nuzzled closer into the crook of the older boy’s neck. Spencer dropped a gentle kiss to the top of his head and almost managed a smile.

Time would pass after that night, and it would take so much from both of them. But time would never be able to take that last dance away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading; all feedback is appreciated:)


End file.
